Black Rose
by xxXTempestXxx
Summary: Life asked Death,"Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded, "Because You are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth.' My first Fanfic! Contains my OC's! I also suck at summaries! I don't own ROTG only own OC's!
1. Life and Death

Prologue:

Two sisters were fighting at the side of a pond with there little brother besides them. These two sisters never agreed on almost anything, but there was one thing they always agreed on… The protection of their little brother.

One day, the boy had wanted to go ice scatting, and one of his sisters had taken him to the frozen pond. As they were putting on their ice skates, the other sister started yelling at them to stop.

She said it wasn't safe, and that it was dangerous, but the other sister didn't listen. She got onto the ice and pulled her brother with.

They had got to the middle of the pond. The sister smiled let go of her brother's hand. Letting him skate around her. By her smile quickly faded when she looked up into her sisters deep, blue eyes filled with worry. She looked from her to sister to her brother, to her sister and brother and back again. Her eyes then finally rested on her brother.

He had been skating, giggling even thought he kept falling back on the ice. She smiled and her sister did to. They all laughed until…

_Crack_

They both turned to see their brother standing still on the ice, with cracks below his feet. With every move he made the ice broke more. He had managed to walk a few steps, but the ice finally gave in.

He had fallen in.

He sisters were already going as fast as they could to get the hole were he fell in. The one who had been skating with him had reached down the hold trying to reach his hand.

The other sister had ran on the ice trying to get to him, but her foot had gotten tangled in a branch and had tripped. As she struggled to get up, she saw her sister pull him out and he got to land. He was safe now.

She had gotten up at this point, and slowly walked to her sister. They hugged and smiled until another crack formed beneath their feet, and they fell in.

Their names were Ruby and Rose.

Now known as Life and Death


	2. The Guardians

**I don't know why I'm even writing this… I think I was bored… Meh, nobody gives a dam. So here's the chapter I wrote. Because I was bored… Sigh… I need to get out more often…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Third Person:

Death **(or Rose… whatever you want to call her)** let out a sigh as she walked through the hospital corridors. Doctors were all over the place, running around trying to help their patients. She spotted an old man who had just had a heart attack. She felt a wave of guilt hit her as the man took his last breath.

She left the room silently, and found another patient. It was a little girl that had incurable cancer. This time a single tear fell from Death's eye as he girl lost all color in her face.

It was strange, really. She felt guilt and sorrow but she got a kick out of doing it. It disgusted her but it is what she does. What she will do forever.

After many patients, she started leaving the hospital. At the entrance she saw her sister, Life **(or Ruby whatever you want to call her)**,

"Hi Rose**," (They call each other by their fist names. Get over it)**

"Hi Ruby," and then an entire conversation stared. The two sisters had never been close, but since man in the moon chose them they had grown closer every time they saw each other.

They talked and talked, until the saw the northern lights in the sky. Death looked to her sister to see her mischievous grin. Life pulled her as she flew to the location the lights was coming from.

When they arrived to their location, they peeped through the window to see the big 5 all together around a huge crystal. They were not able to hear what they were saying so they got a little closer. They leant on the window next to each other. They still couldn't hear so they leant down a little more. But Life had lost her balance and fell through the glass. She had grabbed her sister's shirt causing her to fall with her.

They landed on the hard, wooden floor. Death on her knees and Life on her butt. The guardian's mouths were open in shock and they had stopped moving. Life quickly got up and helped her sister up, too. They dusted themselves and started acting as casual as possible.

"What luck! She's already here!" North said raising his hands in the air.

"Yeah," said Jack landing on the floor," at least we didn't have to shove her in a sack."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well, if anybody actually reads this. This is what I came up with. Sorry its short but this what I came up with so deal with it.**


	3. Congratulations!

**OMG. As soon as I wasn't sick anymore. I got sick AGAINAnother chapter. BOOM! Here it is. Read. Now. Go.**

* * *

Jack POV:

That was random. Two girls just randomly fell out of the sky when we were talking about the soon to be guardian.

One with long, black hair reaching her hips that was tied in a loose pony tail, her skin was a light grey that was almost white and her eyes seemed to be all the different shades of blue. Her clothes were a simple long, black top that was about as long as her hair with black tights and black boots. She had a necklace with a grey gem.

The other was a slightly tanned girl with her white hair in tight, slightly messy bun. Her eyes were the same as the other girl, but with shades of green instead of blue. She wore a white skirt with a very faint yellow top. She also had on yellow pumps, a yellow belt and a ring with the same, grey gem as the other girl.

The girl in black glared at the one in white who just smiled nervously back.

"Hi," the one in black started, "I'm Rose and the is Ruby. Sorry for the whole fall from the window thing, but don't worry, we were just on our way out," she said as she grabbed Ruby's arm and pulling her towards the exit. A couple of yetis suddenly stepped in front of them blocking their way out.

"Wait!" North exclaimed like they actually had a choice, "Are you the one known as Life?" Rose took a side step away from Ruby to show North wasn't talking to her.

"Well, yes. But I'm not really known so…" the girl started but North cut her off.

"Good! Congratulations you are a guardian!" he exclaimed as balloons and confetti appeared out of and elves and yetis started celebrating. This seemed familiar but I just floated around until she did something.

Eventually she did. She started yelling at the top of her lungs and the music died.

"I don't want to be guardian!" she yelled. North just burst out laughing like he did with me.

"But," he started, "Everybody wants to be a guardian."

"Not me!" she yelled again. She turned to Rose, "Rose, you're my sister, so help me!" her sister sighed as she walked forward.

"If she doesn't want to be a guardian, she doesn't want to be a guardian. You can't force her to do it!" she yelled. Tooth flew closer to her and started trying to convince them.

"Darling," she said, "I don't think you understand, the man in the moon chose you, Ruby. You can't stop it, it's your destiny and… Oh my word you're teeth are almost as white as Jacks!" then she started poking around in her mouth.

"Tooth!" North yelled at her. She stopped, apologized and backed away quietly.

"She's right," I said. They turned and I realized that they never even saw me floating there, "If the man in the moon chose you, than you have no choice. Trust me, I never want to be a guardian myself. But I am. His going to change you're mind somehow," Rose sighed and turned to her sister, who had just won a argument against Bunny. Her sister linked their arms together,

"Come on, Rose, lets go," then she pulled her sisters arm and flew away with her.

* * *

**Ooh…. That really sucked…. I'm trying to get my chapters to be longer, but it's hard… Sorry...**


	4. Home

**Another Chap! I'm so happy it's the school holidays! I can finally get a break! I'm updating early because I'm busy on Tuesday. Oh, and HAPPY EASTER FOR YESTERDAY****!**

* * *

Rose/Death POV:

My sister and I just made it home from meeting the guardians. I didn't know what to think of them. But, then again, I wasn't really thinking when I came to her defense. It's like she has a curse on me or something. hey seemed nice enough, they all were a bit weird, though. Oh, well.

Our cabin wasn't much, the walls and floor were made from white oak wood but I had painted the walls with many patterns in black paint. The patterns had been painted with a very fine brush, so you could barely see them until you came close. We had a wooden square table in the middle of the room with a chair on either side. Those had patterns on, too, but they were white and not fine like the ones on the walls. There was a wooden cupboard in the corner of the room and a big, glass mirror next to it. Those had patterns on,too. I put some of my drawings up on the walls to make it look more decorated and through some color in to it, but it didn't really help

Our room wasn't much either. It was small, and had two beds against the walls on opposite sides, both had a light grey blanket on them and a small white pillow. There were boxes under the beds with our belongings, and a bedside table with our weapons and a light in the centre of it. I also had decorated this room with my drawings, but I only put the best ones in here. There was a window next to my bed, giving me a great view of the forest. My sister didn't want a window so he door to the living room was on her side.

As I flew into our small room, I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the celling. It was decorated with beautiful black roses with white jewels in between. I sighed and drifted into thought. It was what I did every time I got home and I didn't have to listen to my sisters annoying babbling. Unfortunately, she interrupted when I was in very deep thought about my life,

"Can you believe those guardians?" she started, resting on her bed opposite mine and starting to brush her short bob. I had a feeling that this conversation won't end until dusk, AT LEAST, "Thinking I was going to agree to be one of them! Have you ever heard of something so ridiculous?"

"No, and just so you know, you sound like those full of themselves princesses from Barbie movies."

"Since when do you watch Barbie movies?" she asked curiously. Her tone changing automatically from an annoyed one to a curious one.

"I don't. The only reason I know is because when I ended some old mans life his grand daughter was watching a Barbie in the next room."

"Oh, anyway, back to the point. Why would they even want me as a guardian?" she questioned me. Yeah, like I would know,

"I don't know," I responded, still looking up at the celling,"Maybe theres a threat and they need you there to shield them," I proposed. Whenever my sister was around, nobody can get killed. You can still feel pain, but I am able to take it away. It hurts me to do it, since it's the complete opposite of what I usually do. So when I am forced to do it, I'm usually left weak. So weak I am left immobile.

"Maybe, but then they'll have to keep me around for ever."

_"Yeah, and that would be torture for all of us,"_ I thought. I realized that it was quite mean so I just said, "Yeah, but that means they won't have to go through with the procedure again, besides, that means that the children won't get hurt either."

"Yes, but then shouldn't they get you to be a guardian to? You know, to finish off the bad guys for once and for all?" she asked and I finally sat up straight, about to dig in a box under my bed,

"Maybe they just don't understand our powers," I suggested as I found a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw a forest,

"Maybe," she said as she finally finished brushing her hair. She put the brush next to her and started straightened her skirt, "I still don't think it's fair, they should have chosen both of us to be guardians."

"They don't decide, Ruby," I sighed,"Many does. They have no control over who becomes one."

"True, but still!"

"It doesn't matter ,Ruby, I don't want to be one any way."

"Why not?" she turned to face me. I sighed loudly,

"I'm really not interested, their job is to protect the children. How am I supposed to help them?"

"You do know I'm not going to accept if your not one to, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I finished drawing a tree,"You made it pretty clear," she smiled lightly and picked up her brush. She started making her way to me to brush my hair. I undid my pony and turned to face the wall so she could. She started brushing my hair lightly as I finished drawing. When I had finished I asked her what she thought of it,

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I asked

"Of course I do," she responded lightly,"It's beautiful," I smiled as she finished brushing my long hair. She got up and when back to her own bed. Guess what? I was right. This conversation lasted way past dusk and it was already midnight. She got under her blanket and went to sleep. I watched her in her peace full state for a few minutes and put the drawing in a box with the rest of them. The drawing was of the view I had from my window. I would paint it and hang it up tomorrow. I yawned and pulled the covers over me. I let out a relived sigh as I drifted to sleep...

* * *

**Done. There is your chapter for the week. I'm trying to make every chapter at least 1000 words.**


	5. Midnight Stroll

**Rose POV:**

I opened my eyes realizing I hadn't actually slept yet. It wasn't unusual. I was never able to sleep well, I was always haunted by nightmares from the past. I never understood why my sister didn't get them. I always thought that if the nightmare king was to give you a nightmare, wouldn't he give one to your sibling one too? Wouldn't he think that two victims would be better than one? Maybe it was because my sister had nothing to regret.

I sat upright looking out the window. It was still dark out, the only faint light was coming from the stars and the moon. I could hear my sisters soft snoring from her bed. I smiled lightly. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep I would listen to the conversations she had in her sleep. It was amusing for me and I would often tease her about it. I looked out my window once more. Snowflakes were falling from the sky slowly covering up the dull green grass.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed tying my hair in a messy braid. A little midnight stroll couldn't hurt. I grabbed my scythe off the weapon table along with a few throwing knives or protection. I look around to find my coat with no luck. What a great start to a day. I shrugged and reached for my sisters instead. I look to my her again. Still sleeping. Still snoring. I get out a piece if paper and a pen to write a note to my sister.

_Ruby:_

_Just gone out for a little midnight stroll, I couldn't sleep again._

_Don't worry, I wont be long._

_-Rose_

_P.S. Where did you put my coat?_

I smiled before placing the note on her bedside table and putting on my long, black boots, throwing the white coat on and tying up the faint yellow, almost beige, buttons. It covered my whole body, not one piece of my skin was showing besides my white face, hands and neck. I pull the hood over my head and sigh again before exiting the small, old, wooden house.

The cold winter air greeted me instantly. I couldn't help but smile. Winter was always my favorite season. I loved to watch each of the unique snowflakes fall down gracefully from the sky. Why couldn't I be the spirit of winter? Why did I have to be the most hatted spirit? People only see me when there actually dying. I'm the last face everybody sees. I would much rather be bringing joy and snow days to children, but, instead I have to end lives. Some happy, some sad. Some wanted it, some feared it. But it didn't matter if they wanted me or not, I have to kill.

_It's my job._

I felt my feet guiding me until I come to the edge of the lake. The same lake that started all of this. The lake that took my sisters and my life. The one that nearly took my brothers. Good and bad memories flood my head. Making me want to scream and shout but also cry in joy. It was frozen like that day. The path leading from here to the town still visible.

I can't help but think of the fact that if they just listened to me in the first place we would still be alive. We would have lived our normal lives. Gotten married, had kids, owed my very own house. I wanted to slowly fade away with the love of my life when the time came. When my body was lifeless you would still be able to see the crinkles by my eyes showing a life full of happiness and laughter. My children would take care of me, no matter how mad I became in the end. I wanted to live that life. Not this.

I found myself in the small town that is Burgress. Whenever I took walks I came here, and I liked to look at the golden sand flying into their windows and creating dreams. Must feel nice to be him.

I feel a cold chill running up my spine and I clutched the white coat closer to my body, making me slightly less cold. I feel the snowflakes coming faster and harder. I extend my pale hands in front of me to catch them as a ghost of a smile appears on my face. _There beautiful,_ I though. It meted in my hands slowly, turning into a single drop of water.

The smile had disappeared from my face and I look up at the sky once more. My eyes scan the sky finally settling on the moon. I stare at it for a moment. As if waiting for it to say something to me. To reveal a secret or how to make my life better perhaps. I chuckle to quietly myself. Thats never going to happen. It never will. My mother would have wanted me to get through this alone. Without the help of anybody, and certainly, without the help of the moon.

A cold chill runs up my spine again and I attempt to make myself warmer by hugging myself with one of my arms, the other still holding my weapon tightly. I looked back to the familiar path, my footsteps now covered by a thin layer of snow. I considered walking back, before my sister woke up and started to worry, completely oblivious to the letter on her bedside table. I shook my head.

I decided to head for the hospital. It was cold and I didn't think the snow would be lighting up anytime soon. Besides, I would be able to climb to the roof and watch the sunrise. Whenever I had a nightmare I would do so, to remind me of the beauty of the world.

As I turn the corner into the ally I often used as a shortcut I could hear murmurs around me. I came to an abrupt stop as I looked around me. _Nothing. _I glanced around me once more before continuing walking through the ally. This time my pace was faster and was more of a slow jog. I turned out of the ally to see the bright hospital lights. I looked to the sky. It was nearly dawn so I decided to change my original plan to just watch the sunrise.

I flew to the top and landed gracefully. The snow was no longer falling but now was a fresh layer on top of the grass. I was no longer as cold and I sat of the edge of the building to watch the sun slowly awakening from its bed of clouds. I allowed a ghost of a smile on my face as the sun burned brighter. The silence surrounded me and for a few moments I allowed myself to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I suddenly felt lonely and longed for the company of others. To have my brother on my lap while my sister read a bedtime story and my mother smiled as she watched us bonding. But I shook the feeling off. I don't need anyone. No one will change my mind about that. _No one._

A cold chill ran up my spine once more. Heard footsteps behind me and I slowly rose from the edge. I pulled my sisters coat closer to my body and fixed the hood. I shoved my free hand in the pocket as my other held my scythe tightly. I moved, cautious not to make any sudden movements that might weaken them. I turned slowly to see who would be here at this time. As I came to face them, before I got to see the faces clearly, I was grabbed and shoved in a red sack.

I only saw the silhouette of a boy and a kangaroo-like figure.

And when I put two and two together, I realized.

I'm being taken to the North pole,

and they think I'm my sister.

* * *

**Hi. I understand if your mad at me. But just so you know, the chapter was longer, but my internet connection was lost. So I couldn't save the chapter. It was 2000 words, but I managed to get most of it in the chapter. So, sorry about that. Also, if you actually care, I'm updating this on my sisters birthday. Happy birthday Bella! Love you!**

**So, yeah... Sorry.**

**Oh, incase you didn't figure it out, Rose is wearing her sisters coat which covers her whole body, her hands were in her pockets, and the hood was up so they couldn't see her hair.**


End file.
